shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guddo Rakku
Introduction Guddo Rakku (グッド・ラック) 'is a free-lance swordsman who is a bounty hunter but later became a pirate for a living. He is the main protagonist of the story, ''"One Wind." '' All the enemies that he has defeated have referred to him as the '"Weapon Executioner" due to his tendency to break his opponents’ weapons during their fights. As he wanders around, he seeks duels with swordsman to become stronger and goes on treasure hunts to satisfy his quench for adventure. He saves many people as he can as he spots troubles caused by criminals and vicious pirates. He is wanted by the Marines for defeating infamous pirates and committing many eat & runs crimes; however, he pays his tabs a few days afterwards with the money he earned from turning in criminals that he defeated. Despite this, the Marines attempt to capture him every time Rakku wants the reward for his bounty hunting service. Rakku still receives the money by robbing marine banks but only the specific amount of the bounty that he deserved. Unknowns to him, he has a second epithet that was given to him by the people that he saved, "The Great Wind." Appearance Pre-Timeskip Rakku is a lean yet muscular, average sized young man with blue spiky hair. He usually has a happy expression on his face or has a bored look. He always carries around his two swords, Ryuuzan Tenjousaku and Akai, in sheaths bundled up in his black silk obi (sash) with gold lining on his left hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his right hand. He would also have 3 different omamoris (Japanese amulets) hanging on the right side of his black silk robe. He has a red omamori that displays the kanji, 愛、which means love, a blue omamori that displays the kanji, 精神, which means spirit, and a yellow omamori that displays the characters, お守り, which means divine protector. On the other side of the omamoris, the red one has a flower design, the blue one has a fire design, and the yellow one has a picture of pandaman. He would replace the amulets once a year to ward off bad luck from the previous year according to tradition. Rakku always wears a blue cotton robe over his T-shirt. On the back of the robe, the kanji of wind, 風、 is boldly displayed in black. He usually wears a red or yellow Criminal brand T-shirt underneath but its design varies from time to time with dragons, skulls, crazy kanji, weapons, jokes, or just plain color. He consistently wears his T-shirt untucked with lightly loose black or dark blue trousers with a imbed floral design that cuts below the knee. He wears sandals without socks because he hates wearing socks and enjoys feeling the air with his feet. Rakku's body is covered with many small scars from his intense swordsman training, hunting down pirates and criminals, and frequent duels with other swordsmen. The most notable scars that he acquired are a large diagonal one that runs across his chest during the Berserk Pirate Incident at Wano and a massive scar that resembles a lightning bolt from the front of his upper right chest to his back when he lost against with the world's greatest swordsman, Mihawk, in a duel. In addition, he received multiple scars from Psycho the Walking Guillotine. He gave Rakku two scars on his neck (one on each side) from his attempt to decapitate him, two long scars on each arm, a scar on his left hand by a stab wound, one scar that goes around his right arm after cutting his right arm off and from reattachment surgery, three large horizontal scars on his chest and a large X-shaped scar on his back. On his right arm, he has a tattoo of the cross and crescent moon mustache symbol that resembles a silhouette of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger to signify his friendship with the Whitebeard pirates, mainly, Ace and Vista. As a memento to his deceased childhood friend, Sakaya, he wears her black kimono obi (sash) with gold lining as his belt. Post-Timeskip After 2 years, he grew about 2 in taller. In addition to the numerous scars that he obtained from his past intense training and battle, he has a huge sword shaped scar on the left side of his face. Rakku got the scar after encountering Vice-Admiral Neo Armstrong and fighting Ex Caliber Black afterwards. Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Rokushiki User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Yonkou Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:New World Characters Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Joudan Pirates Category:Samurai Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User